


It Was Always You

by Labstell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labstell/pseuds/Labstell
Summary: Dean wants Sam, and lets him know it.





	It Was Always You

 

IT WAS ALWAYS YOU

 

Sam shut off the water in the shower and stepped out, running the towel over his wet body. He hadn’t stayed in long. Since Dean always seemed to call dibs for the first shower, he was fairly use to cold showers. Damn hotel towels were never large enough though, he grumbled to himself. He knotted one around his hips and stepped out of the bathroom rubbing another through his hair. What he saw stopped him cold. 

Dean was lying in bed, partially up against the headboard. His skin glowed from the dim light from the television. He had a whiskey bottle in one hand, and a cigarette in the other, blowing a line of smoke out of pursed lips. He had on a white tank undershirt and a pair of boxers. His half lidded eyes focused on Sam as he took a gulp from the bottle and placed it on the bedside table. 

Sam thought it was the sexiest thing that he had ever seen. His cock lost no time in responding to Dean’s blatant sex appeal. His eyes roamed Dean’s form and took in the broad shoulders, thin waist, his muscular legs, and back up to find Dean giving him a seductive grin. 

“Got a problem there, Sammy?” Dean put the cigarette out and placed the ashtray next to the bottle.

Sam tried to talk and found he couldn’t. He swallowed and tried again. “Dean”

“Come ‘ere Sammy.” Dean’s voice was deep and low. His hand ran down the side of his body to grab the bulge under his boxers. Sam groaned., and dropping the towel in his hand, moved closer to Dean.

Dean got up on his knees and pulled Sam to the side of the bed. His eyes never leaving Sam, he ran two fingers over Sams jaw, down his neck to his chest. Dean rubbed his fingers over Sam’s nipples, then gave them a hard pinch. At Sam’s quick intake of breath he leaned forward and used his tongue to circle the tip, then sucked on them. 

“Ahhh.” Sam let out a sigh and his hand moved to caress Dean’s hair.

Dean continued his exploration, biting and sucking the taut skin of Sams abdomen. His hands gave a tug on the towel around Sam’s waist and it fell to the floor. Sam’s cock was full and hard. Dean ran a finger around the head, smearing the drops of pre come he found there. Then down the fullness to fondle Sam’s balls. Sam’s cock bobbed in response. 

“Tell me what you want, Sam.” Dean said. “I’ll do anything you want. Tell me.” 

“Want you to suck my dick, Dean.” Sam’s voice was barely audible. 

“What’s that Sammy? Louder, so I can hear you. “

Sam took as deep a breath as he could manage after all the blood in his brain was now in his cock. 

“Want you to suck my cock, Dean. Now, please!”

Dean chuckled softly, and ran his tongue over the head of Sam’s dick. Then around the underside of the tip and down the side to his balls. Then around Sam’s sack, sucking each ball into his mouth and then letting go. Then he licked back up to the tip. When Sam’s cock finally was enveloped in Dean’s mouth, Sam let out a moan. Dean looked up at him to see Sam’s eyes closed, and his head thrown back. His hand tightened in Dean’s hair. 

Dean started working on Sam in earnest, establishing an up and down rhythm and taking Sam as far into his throat as he could. His head moved up and down and up and down, until he felt Sam’s hands on either side of his head, and Sam pushing into his mouth. His mouth came off Sam’s cock with a pop. 

“Dean.. . Don’t stop.” Sam wailed. “Please Dean! So close…”

Dean raised himself until his lips could find Sam’s. Sam’s lips were hot and firm, and pushed his tongue into Dean’s mouth. Dean increased the pressure, and found Sam responding in kind. He finally broke the kiss to place kisses on Sam’s neck, sucking heat to the surface. 

“You’re mine, Sam.” He whispered in Sam’s ear. “Always mine. Only mine.”

“Only your’s Dean. Only ever been yours.” 

“Wanna fuck you Sammy. Wanna feel your tight ass around my cock.” 

“God, yes.” Sam breathed., and moved to the bed, while Dean reached behind his pillow for a small tube of lube.

“On your back Sam. I want to watch you as I fuck you.”

Sam did as he was told, clenching his hand around his cock, moving up and down slowly. Dean settled between Sam’s thighs, and smeared his fingers with lube. Leaning closer to Sam, Dean took Sam’s cock into his mouth again, providing suction and moving up and down. Sam’s hips jumped as he felt Dean’s finger enter him, slowly pushing in and out of his ass. 

Then he felt another finger go in, opening him a little wider. Still Dean was working on his cock, never faltering, entering a third finger crooking the tips and pushing them in as far as he could until he felt Sam jump and let out a moan.

“Dean please. Stop teasing! I wanna feel you inside me. Fuck me already!”

Dean released Sam’s cock from his mouth and moved into position, placing Sam’s legs over his shoulders and positioning his hard cock at Sam’s entrance. He slid in slowly until all of his length was inside of Sam. 

“Fuck Sam, you’re so tight and hot. You feel so good.”

“Fuck me already Dean. I need you… Do it now, Dean, please.” 

Dean smiled. He enjoyed it immensely when Sam begged. 

He withdrew his cock until only the tip was inside Sam. Hesitated, and then slammed into him with all the force he could muster. 

“Ahhhh! “ Sam screamed. 

Dean didn’t let up, but kept a steady hard pace going. Sweat ran down his back, but he never slowed down., pounding into Sam again and again. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck!” Sam’s head was moving side to side on the pillow and he lifted his legs higher, allowing Dean to drive into him even deeper.

“Dean” Sam panted. “don’t stop, I’m gonna come. Harder, Dean. Fuck my ass harder!”

Dean complied, until he felt Sam’s body stiffen, and he felt the warm, slick mess coat his stomach and chest. Sam continued to shake from his orgasm, when Dean let go. Sam could feel his brothers come explode inside him and he tightened his muscles to give Dean maximum pleasure. 

After what Dean thought must have been the longest and hardest orgasm in his life, he collapsed on top of Sam, breathing heavily. Sam’s hands caressed his back, and his ass, running over his body and holding him close while he road out the after shocks of his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Sammy. Doing this with you is gonna be the end of me yet.” He kissed Sam’s jaw line, murmuring softly “so good, Sam, so good.”

Sam turned his head and whispered in Dean’s ear. “It was always you, Dean. I’ve only ever wanted you.”


End file.
